fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninian/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ninian (The Blazing Blade) Bound Hero Battle * "Yes. I...believe this, too." (Intro with Hawkeye) Summoned * "I am Ninian—quite simply, a traveling performer, glad to put on a show. It's nothing much, really." Home * "I know many dances—those for any occasion and a few for special ones. Care to see some?" * "The wind here...and this land... I find it all so refreshing." * "I am able to sense impending danger. But at the moment, I sense...nothing that puts us in peril." * "Thank you for your kindness. I don't take it for granted, Kiran." * "I sense that you are somehow... different than everyone else around us." * "I bear greetings as well as a dance of friendship on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "So you surely realize by now that...dragon blood courses through my veins. Dragons have not often lived in harmony with humans...or is it vice versa? Yet here I feel as if I can truly be myself without fear or shame. That's because of you. You have the rare gift of seeing others, or at least me, as if there are no divisions between us. I appreciate this more than you can know. And so, I offer you all my dances in deep gratitude." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "May the dance move you." * "I'd like to help." * "You and I are.. Friends." * "I hope you're not afraid of dragons." * "Humans and dragons, will they ever live in harmony?" * "What do you need of me?" * "You accept me as I am, don't you?" * *laughs* Map * "Yes?" * "Hmm.." * "Of course." Level Up * "Does this please you? Then I am satisfied." (5-6 stats up) * "I sense that...I can do still better than this." (3-4 stats up) * "Sorry. I will never be able to help at this rate." (1-2 stats up) * "I sense that this has helped awaken my potential." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Behold my power!" * "No more-!" * "May this make a difference!" * "I will try!" Defeat * "Ahhh..." Ninian (Bridal Bloom) Summoned *"Before you ask, I'm dressed for a bridal festival. And, um... My name is Ninian... Pleased to meet you." Home *"I wonder if my parents had a wedding ceremony before I was born..." *"When I was traveling with my brother, we stopped in a village and watched a wedding ceremony. But I never thought I'd one day be dressed for such an occasion." *"I must admit, I'm not well versed in wedding customs... Is it proper for a bride to dance in her dress?" *"I heard that during a wedding, the couple pledges their eternal love and then they seal the vow with a kiss. Is... th-that true?" *"Are you tired? One of my dances may perk you up. Would you like to see?" *"I've brought you a gift from Friend. Oh, um... Pardon my attire..." (Greeting from friend) *"I once stopped in a village and saw a wedding ceremony. The couple looked so happy together. I remember how the bride's smile was so bright, it filled me with joy as well. That sort of happiness, though... Well, I know it's meant only for humans. But when I wear this dress, I feel like I'm in a dream. And even if it's just for a moment... I'm happy. Hm? Maybe you're right... Maybe someday, I will be able to smile just like that bride. And not just while in a dream. Thank you so much, Summoner." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"I'll always give it my all." *"I hope that one day I can marry..." *"Wh-what was that? Oh, there was something caught on my dress?" *"Do you think a dress like this suits me?" *"You think I look nice in this dress? Oh, thank you so much." *"Someday, I hope to live in a world where humans and dragons can be joined together..." *"One day, when I'm a real bride, I'll do all I can for my husband." Map *"Yes, dear." *"For eternity." *"Let's be happy." Level Up *"This strength is all for that special someone." (5-6 stats up) *"I'll do my best to bring happiness to all those around me!" (3-4 stats up) *"Perhaps this outfit isn't suitable for battle..." (1-2 stats up) *"Thank you so much. I'll make sure it goes to good use." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"This... is love!" *"To live in harmony!" *"Even if it seems hopeless." *"This is my vow!" Defeat *"My dress..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes